


Certain Curiosities

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme a while back and later used for my lover100 table</p><p>Prompt: Lois and Tess put on a show for Clark, but he can only watch, not touch. One of the women also gives him directions on what he's allowed to do to himself. Which woman is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Curiosities

The idea had come about when she and Tess had shared a few too many glasses of wine, while they waited for Clark to finish saving the day. She didn’t know whose idea it was but it was most probably hers, things like this usually were.

Talk had turned to how Lois was worried she was losing her edginess, her control, in the bedroom, now that she was settling down with Clark. Not that she’d ever cheat, she just wanted something different, something new. Tess had been surprisingly forthcoming with suggestions, most she’d already thought of.

“What about some girl on girl?” Tess asked as she picked up her glass.

“Isn’t that cheating? I mean, I’d still be sleeping with someone of the not-Clark variety.” Lois shook her head slightly but noticed it wasn’t something she’d instantly said no to.

“I’m pretty sure that if you asked Clark, he’d be fine with it... if you are?”

“No, it’s not that I’m not up for it, it’s just who do I know that would even consider...” she trailed off, going through her mental Rolodex trying to find someone who wasn’t either related to her or busy being a professional superhero.

Tess raised her eyebrow and waited for the penny to drop, for Lois’s eyes to narrow and then widen before she slowly and wordlessly nodded. With more wine, their plans started to form.

-x-

Nothing more was said on the subject until about week later, when Lois stopped by Watch Tower to pick Clark up for lunch. Tess beckoned her over and shh’d her the instant she opened her mouth to ask what was going on.

“I was thinking tonight, at the mansion?” Tess whispered, pretending to show her something on one of the screens.

“Tonight? Think you’ve lost me there, Tess.” Lois wracked her brains for something she’d committed to and forgotten.

“What we discussed before, about Clark and you... and me?”

It all came flooding back to Lois, the drinking, discussing the hypothetical Karma Sutra and the plans that were made. Her first instinct was to back out, blame it on the alcohol but an image of Tess pulling her hair and licking her skin while Clark watched powerlessly flashed in her mind.

“Sure,” she said in a strained voice. “Tonight”

-x-

Clark was blindfolded, with a promise to Lois that he wouldn’t make use of his powers. He was tied to a chair by one wrist with his own tie and he had no idea where the rest of his clothes were. All he’d been told is that it was a surprise. He could hear her voice telling him not to worry. His blindfold was removed and Lois blurred into focus, red lace underwear clinging to her skin. It took Clark a second or two to work out that if Lois was stood in front of him, then it wasn’t her who took off the blindfold. He took in his surroundings and pieced together who was behind him.

“Hello, Clark.” Tess walked round him to stand with Lois, still dressed in the white shirt and black skirt from earlier in the day.

“See, I was thinking we could add some spice to all this wedding sugar we’ve got,” Lois said, bringing out her best seductive voice and doing her best not to blush.

“And I can help with that. Lois and I were speculating about some things the two of you might enjoy, for example... me.”

Clark watched closely as Lois undid the buttons of Tess’s shirt, delicately even though her fingers were shaking slightly. Her black bra was revealed as her shirt dropped to the floor. Clark felt the blood rush to his cheeks in a mixture of guilt and arousal. He told himself this was Lois’s idea, so she wouldn’t mind him looking. He failed to notice that Lois was staring at Tess’s breasts with just as much intensity as he was, she probably wouldn’t have noticed if his eyes had popped out.

Tess unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it, before making herself comfortable on her bed. Lois watched her settle before turning to Clark.

“However, I’m in charge. So no touching until I tell you that you can and no joining us until you’re untied, ok?” Lois leaned into kiss Clark. “And you don’t have to squirm every time you look at Tess, if I’m allowed to play then so are you.” Clark nodded and watched her as she approached the bed.

She was nervous, hesitant even though every impulse in her body urged her forward. Tess shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Lois’s hand and kissing the back of it. Tess braced for Lois’s weight to fall on her as she pulled her onto her lap, using her eyes to plead with her to relax. Tess was good at guessing people’s secrets, especially when they were written in the way Lois’s breath was labored and her palms were damp. She knew Lois wanted this, somewhere deep down, more than she had let on. Tess kissed her neck, building up to the shared intimacy that their first kiss would bring. Her hand worked its way to the back of her neck as Lois licked her lips subtly, knowing what was coming.

Clark watched enthralled as Tess’s lips brushed Lois’s, they kissed gently at first, then with more fire. He ached to break free of his tie or at the least touch himself, but if he wanted more of this he knew he’d have to play by Lois’s rules.

Lois shifted in Tess’s lap so that she was straddling her, falling forwards as Tess lay back on the bed, red hair splayed on the covers, hands moving to the clasp of Lois’s bra. It unsnapped without a hitch, making Clark wish he could ask her for tips on that. The discarded bra was flung in his direction, possibly as a gift but it hit the floor a few inches out of his reach. He watched as Tess made her way to Lois’s now exposed breasts, making eye contact with her as she traced her tongue around one nipple, then the next. Lois’s head fell back, making her long hair look like a waterfall. Tess used this moment of distraction to roll them over, so she was in control. She pressed her fingertips against Lois’s underwear; feeling damp and warm lace beneath them, blood pulsing as she made a circle over her clit. Lois’s moan shattered the quiet that fallen while they were watched. She made a few more strokes before withdrawing her hand. She half expected Lois to sit up and complain but she surprised her with her patience as she removed the red garment. She resumed her strokes, this time on bare flesh, until Lois was squirming beneath her touch. She glanced over to Clark, his face strained with wanting and his fists clenched in order to keep control.

“Lois?”

“Mmm?” Lois barely lifted her head.

“Clark,” Tess reminded her as she took her hand away and occupied herself by kissing Lois’s stomach, waiting for her to gain enough composure to instruct Clark.

“Clark... you can touch now, but don’t... come.” The last word was said with a sharp intake of breath because Tess had inserted a finger into her, up to the knuckle. It took a great deal of his not natural strength to keep himself from coming at the sight of Lois’s arched back and Tess’s wicked smile.

Clark grasped himself lightly, knowing that due to the show that was being put on for him he was close to the edge. Lois luckily didn’t have that problem as a second of Tess’s fingers pushed inside of her, bed sheets curled round her fists; she came with low moan, guttural and raw. Clark closed his eyes, that all too familiar sound making him throb, wanting to hear it again and again.

Tess rolled off her, kissing her gently before sitting up. She looked over at Clark, knowing she probably shouldn’t watch him but after all, he’d just watched her.

“I think it’s your turn next... when she’s capable.” Tess smiled and gave Lois a nudge, bringing her back down. Clark was a gentleman enough to stop stroking himself and turn bright red. “Don’t worry, Clark, I’ve seen much worse.”

Lois got to her feet, shaky at first but she recovered quickly. She knelt in front of Clark, hot breath tickling his skin. But it wasn’t what he thought; she merely unknotted the tie and walked back to the bed, leaving him barely touched but desperately needing to be.

“Bring the tie.” Lois held her hands out for it, he obediently handed it over, waiting patiently by the bed. He barely noticed Tess leave the room as his hands were bound together. Lois knew he could break the bonds in a heartbeat, so she made it tight, just to make it clear; she was still in charge. Tess returned, hands behind her back and that wicked smile gracing her face again.

“Now this was meant for us, however Lois shared a few secrets you’ve been keeping, certain curiosities.” She held a strap on and memories of late night talks about fantasies surfaced. He didn’t know whether to feel awkward or thrilled. “That on her terms, she wants to fulfill.”

Clark watched as Lois seemed to produce lube from thin air, taking the toy off Tess and preparing it, using the leftover lube on Clark, working him open with her fingers. Tess took up Clark’s vacant chair, one of her own voyeuristic itches about to be scratched.

Lois secured the strap on and bent Clark over the bed until she could reach him, entering him slowly at first until she was sure she wasn’t hurting him. Using all of her energy to thrust, she watched as Clark’s knuckles turned white and fabric ripped beneath his hands. It was a dizzying high to watch Clark this out of control, her nails digging into his hips. She wouldn’t say it but she loved the power she had over him, both now and when he was watching her, not daring to move because she had told him not to. She waited until sweat was dripping from his back and he was at his absolute limit before she let him come, with a whisper in his ear, “You’re mine, Smallville.”


End file.
